


主动

by winter_night



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_night/pseuds/winter_night





	主动

（1）

金博洋的外套口袋里，除了钱包和钥匙，还会放一管润唇膏和护手霜。

护手霜最开始倒不是真的给自己用的。他是在国外比赛的时候帮着老妈买东西，赠了一只小样，当时也就扔在口袋里没当回事，直到有一天上冰的时候觉得手指关节那里隐隐作痛才发现是裂了小口正往外渗血，护手霜这才从冷宫里解放出来。

至于唇膏……

他不喜欢那个润唇膏，虽说是可食用的可也太香了，浓浓的蜂蜜味在上嘴的一瞬间他就想都吃掉，结果大部分都进了自己的肚子。

他有一个特别欠的毛病：愿意舔嘴唇。每次唾液让嘴唇干裂起死皮的时候就伸出虎牙咬下来，搞得状况更糟。在冬奥会的等分区，他正和偶像站在一起的时候，突然听见偶像一声惊呼，开始手忙脚乱的从那个熊的纸巾盒里抽手纸往他嘴唇上摁。

“博洋你流血了！”

他感受到嘴唇上偶像手指的动作，心里一动，顿时惊慌失措的接过了纸巾，不停的说着谢谢。

第二天，这个pooh桑外形的润唇膏就躺在他的口袋里了。

（2）  
自己会买这管唇膏，倒是羽生结弦意料之外的。

他买来就没有用过，原本的妈妈给他的那一个还没有用完，也许是闻着这么好闻的香味，被鬼迷了心窍才买下的吧。

就这样静静地过去许多时日，润唇膏也安稳的坐在他的洗手台好久，而后忽然有一天，润唇膏就搬了家，住进了他那位带着虎牙的后辈的口袋里。

他觉得这香味很符合金博洋的气质，却不怎么见金博洋用，暗地里也有些小失落。总算被他抓住一次机会送出去，却成了冷宫娘娘，是不是天天不喜欢啊？

上天有眼，然后他就再一次逮住了嘴唇流血的金博洋。当时小家伙正认认真真的听着他讲耳机，血就在羽生面前面前刷刷刷的从嘴唇上流下来，还被小孩儿无知无觉的舔了一口。羽生结弦捂着稍微有些发红的脸再一次将手纸按在金博洋飙血的嘴唇上，悄悄凑近了他的耳廓。

“天天带润唇膏了吗？”

白嫩的耳垂由于近距离的呼气微微发红，金博洋手忙脚乱的从口袋里拿出来偶像给他的、有着pooh桑外壳的小礼物，下一秒就被一把抢走了。

他还在紧张的边缘：羽生不会是嫌我不用他的礼物就收回了吧，就眼睁睁看着羽生轻轻捏住他的下巴，像偶像剧里男女主角接吻前的样子似的，呆呆地听着他的指令撅起嘴唇，让他细细的往自己嘴上涂着润唇膏。

太，太近了……

涂好的一瞬间他就落荒而逃，看着羽生那么认真的神情为自己做着这样的小事心里简直羞耻度爆表，伴随着的是像过大年一般放了一串又一串烟花一般的喜悦，只有嘴上的浓郁蜂蜜味提醒着他这一切不是在做梦。

而原地的羽生看着手里的润唇膏，有些无奈的冲着远方逃窜的身影笑了起来。

那这个暂且还是我保管吧，比赛这几天看到你就监督你涂，嘴唇就不会疼也不会裂了。

（2）

知道了金博洋不涂润唇膏的原因，羽生结弦首先表示了这管是可食用的，再给他买了一管同样是噗桑外壳却没有香味的唇膏，强硬的在冰演结束的那天把两管都塞给了他。

后辈显然是不好意思了，支支吾吾的在酒店房间门口说了谢谢，紧接着表示让羽生在门外等他一下，就回身进了房间扑到他的行李堆里开始翻找。

“羽生，明天你要坐飞机的对吧？这个给你。”

小孩手里握着粉红色的外包装的蒸汽眼罩，手指不安的在塑料包装上擦出声音。他小心翼翼的抬起头看着在门外等着自己没有一丝不耐烦的前辈，像羽生将润唇膏塞到自己手里那样，不由分说将眼罩塞到羽生的手里。

上面写的都是日文，羽生自然是看得懂的。他知道自己若是不收下来，金博洋肯定不好意思再用自己送的东西了，于是面带微笑的同他来了一个分别的拥抱，微不可查的用脸颊蹭了蹭他软乎乎的耳垂。

啊，太可爱了，身上仿佛还有奶香味。羽生满足的嗅了嗅，趁着金博洋还没有反应过来有什么不对，恋恋不舍的松开了这个拥抱，冲他道了别。偏低的音调仿佛在心上撞了一下，金博洋愣怔的看着偶像温暖的神情，傻傻的也冲他摆了摆手。

第二天在飞机上，待气流平稳，天色渐暗，羽生慢条斯理地拆开包装里的蒸汽眼罩开始睡觉，殊不知身旁的Javi偷偷的拍了照片上传到了ins。照片里睡的毫无防备的样子让闻讯而来的粉丝们纷纷旋转爆炸飞升，而看到自己的礼物被好好使用了的金博洋本人更是直接捂着脸开始在大床上打滚。

“偶像用我的东西了！”

原来看到我用他送的润唇膏，他的心情也是相似的吗？折腾的有点累了，金博洋猛地坐起身，捉着T恤下一颗砰砰乱跳的心，不去计较这份激动到底属于粉丝滤镜还是内心深处那些难以启齿的渴望。

（4）  
从那以后他们两个很久都没有再见面。

得知了金博洋不会和自己成为师兄弟，羽生结弦是遗憾的。他现在每天做梦都是自己站在看台，欣赏着金博洋漂亮的跳跃和落冰溅起来的冰屑的美好场景。

多岁月静好，他只消想一想就兴奋的要跳起来。小孩那张笑脸就像晾晒在阳光下、刚被皂角洗过的白衬衫一样干净，内心的每一处都在叫嚣着用嘴唇把这纯净的脸打上标记。

私人用来联络的手机接到了几条信息，羽生从沉思中回过神，看到了戈米沙发给他的几张照片。

全是金博洋。和小孩子玩的、私下出去吃饭懵懵的啃着鸡腿的、在冰场上划出一道又一道轨迹的……虽说这照片送来的时节的确是解了他的渴，可是仿佛又像唤醒了他肚子里的馋虫，刚诱上喉头就难以为继。他手指一缩，刚想发个emoji表示敷衍的感谢，就看到米沙发过来一个欠了吧唧的表情包，还附上一句话：

“要不要你来教教他怎么跳4Lo？我看他摔了好久了??”

他下意识的就想说好。奇怪，论立场论身份他都不应该说这个话，可他就是想说。

最终他犹豫了一会儿，把自己受伤时用的的意象练习文件夹打开来，翻出那个他自认为最完美的4Lo，配上注意事项全部打包发了过去。

“挖槽，天总你看看，你偶像多宠你。”得到了武林秘籍的戈米沙手舞足蹈，连忙叫金博洋停下练习来欣赏一下羽生结弦细致入微的关怀。

金博洋搓了搓冻的发红的双手，慢悠悠的滑过去看戈米沙又整了什么幺蛾子。待戈米沙贴心的还把注意事项全给他翻译成中文之后，他反而愣着不知道该说些什么了。

十条里有八条是叮嘱他为了避免受伤不要做什么样的动作，从头到脚没有一个部位遗落，还写上了可能会伤到这些部位的动作要他一定小心。该说不愧是早稻田的大学霸吗……金博洋捏着戈米沙的手机半天没吱声，直到损友带着猥琐的笑容过来调侃他：“羽生是不是看上你了？”

去你的…！他立刻恼羞成怒的回身捶了米沙一拳：“羽生不是那种对手越强他越开心的类型吗？你又不是第一天知道。”紧接着红着一张脸就揣着不属于自己的手机溜走了，徒留戈米沙一个人在场外焦急的蹦跶：

“手机快没电了！天总你行行好吧！”

（5）  
自己怎么就头脑一热……坐上去北京的飞机了呢？羽生蜷缩在头等舱的座椅上，盯着米沙给他大半夜传真过来的世纪星的出入许可证出神。

他不知道中国有句话叫司马昭之心，路人皆知。他每一次看向金博洋的眼神都不掺杂负面情感，反而多了几分宠溺的感觉。久而久之织田和田中都心领神会，会拿金博洋和他开玩笑，羽生一皮就立刻掏出手机，说录下来给博洋看。

“给博洋看？”

“可不，看到你这么皮，人家还敢要你吗？”

想到这里，他嘴一撇，安慰着自己只是想出去走走，并不是为了去北京…找人的。

然而他下了飞机就开始了真香现场，上了米沙偷偷来接他的车，两个人就悄咪咪的往小汤山跑。

“博洋不知道我要来吧？”

“放心，我这保密工作做的贼好，估计现在这个点儿……”米沙指使着羽生帮他看一眼时间，早上八点，“天总已经上冰了吧。那地儿可好了，都说了你不用担心，还非得过来看看，你要是还说对他没意思，我可真不信。”

羽生把车上的遮光板放了下来，看着里面配备的小镜子，盯着自己的脸一直看：“怎么，我表情那么明显吗？”

“是个人都能看出来你喜欢他。”米沙开着车，懒得和他计较，“而且，凭我的直觉，甚至你俩有一腿是在平昌之前……我没说错吧？”

羽生没回答，鼓这个腮帮子缩到窗边，满脸都是被拆穿的不好意思。

待米沙把他送到目的地，他三步两步跳下车，却看司机没有跟着他下来的心思。这时戈米沙摆摆手，表示先帮他把行李送回旅馆，便驱车离开了。

傻子才留在这里被闪瞎眼睛。

（6）

羽生结弦刚刚走进准备区，就看见冰面上的那个熟悉的身影，正凌空一跃，点出一个轻巧的4Lo。

真漂亮，羽生结弦站在那里几乎看呆了，不由自主地鼓起掌来。

听见声音的小孩回过头来，眼中的惊愕简直可以溢到冰面上了。他快速的滑到羽生身边，看着这张乱他心神的脸，竟不知该说什么好。

“你怎么来了？”他干巴巴的吐出几个字，有些不好意思的看着明显是刚下飞机就过来找他的羽生。这已经超出了正常的偶像和迷弟的距离范围，金博洋是慌的，却又是暗暗欣喜的。

在他心里，我和旁人有所不同的感觉。

“我……”金博洋乍一问起，羽生还真不知道怎么回复他。他自己都不知道为什么要来呢，要怎么和小孩儿解释？

或许是来告白的，可他踌躇着不敢开口。

万一我说出来，他就退避三舍，那我干脆不说。可他又知道自己这一来，已经是大剌剌的把心交给人看了，就是不知道金博洋……

能不能接受到这个信号？

金博洋没等到下文，看着偶像一脸“我不知道该说啥”的表情，决定自作多情一把，暂且当作偶像是专门来看他的。他低着头，羽生看不见他的情绪，却只能听见音量极低的一句话：

“你干嘛对我那么好？”早在芬兰的互动开始，自己就有了点不为人知的小心思，偏巧羽生并没有撩他几下就跑，反而一而再再而三的让他觉得这场暗恋是可以看得到头的，现在……

是要验收成果了吗？

“Because you deserve it.”想都没想，这句徘徊在脑子里的话就脱口而出。知道已经说出去的话覆水难收，羽生干脆放弃了隐藏，静静地凝视着在原地沉默的小人儿，等待着他的下文。

金博洋在羽生面前伸手去自己的外套里够了一管不知是什么东西出来，开始低头凑近了往羽生手上涂。还是头一次被金博洋的手触碰，羽生一时忘记了反应，傻傻的看着他。

“一路过来也不知道你咋搞的，手都裂口子了。”金博洋点了点已经凝固的血迹，将雪白的膏体在羽生的手上晕开，“还有……”

“刚刚那是告白吗，我接受了。”

（7）

他的手真软，凑在他身边看他的睫毛，真想亲一下。

而他也的确这么做了。

“好了，不就是亲了一下，笑的也太过分了吧。”脸颊已经可以烫熟鸡蛋，金博洋努力的用自己冰凉的手贴上去降温，“褶子都出来了，我要考虑给你买点去皱面膜。”


End file.
